


On The Grill

by wylf_storm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, M/M, attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylf_storm/pseuds/wylf_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki really hates parties, especially when his boyfriend isn't around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Grill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourproblematicfave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourproblematicfave/gifts).



> Some late birthday porn for the lovely Sam, and also to aid the comfort process after watching Thor: The Dark World.

Loki was done with this barbecue bullshit.

Done.

After two and a half hours, a mildly burnt steak and a sausage, as well as several minutes of Steve rambling on about the merits of a good old-fashioned American cookout, Loki was ready to leave and curl up in the corner of Tony’s apartment with a book and not leave for the rest of the week.

Tony had convinced him to come along to the event, which was not for any particular reason other than Clint had got his pool cleaned and needed an excuse to see Natasha in a bikini. Tony had convinced Loki to come along with cajoling kisses and the promise that he did _not_ have to swim.

Loki and Tony had been an item for a while now, but neither had shared the information with anyone else in their circle of friends. Loki suspected that Natasha knew, because a box of condoms had mysteriously appeared at his dorm door with a note written in her handwriting that read “Get him, tiger” and from the way she smirked whenever Tony glanced at Loki over the top of his glass.

Loki sighed and slid off the edge of Clint’s back porch in search of intelligence or more alcohol, whichever he encountered first.

“Loki!” Someone called shrilly.

“Ah fuck,” He muttered quietly before plastering a suitably happy grin on his angular features and turned to face the overly peppy personality of Amora.

“Loki, hey! I heard you were going to be here! What do you think?” She performed a small twirl for him, showing off her short skirt and tank top that was more of a second bra than a shirt.

“They’re… nice.” Loki hedged, hoping to discourage any further conversation. “Look, I have to go find-“

“Oh no you don’t! Come with me!” She grabbed his hand and yanked him forwards through the throng of people around the pool’s edge. “Amora! Seriously-“

“No, I am serious Loki! Honestly, you come to a party and don’t even dance. You should be ashamed.” She chided and tapped him on the cheek as she finally let go of his hand on the flat square of patio that was serving as the dance floor. The speakers pumped out a loud bass beat to whatever song was playing, and Loki scrunched his nose in discomfort as Amora began writhing in what he supposed was some form of dance. He balked completely when she turned and began to rub her ass against his hips.

“Amora!”

She turned with a sly look in her eye. “You don’t like that in public? We can go somewhere else a little more… private.” She smoothed his shirt over his collarbone and flicked her tongue out across her vivid red lipstick.

“No, I’ve got to g-“ Loki stepped away from her only to have her crowd up close against him, a thigh slipping between his.

“Oh come on, Lo. I’ve been watching you all mysterious in the corner. Come share your secrets with me,”

“Don’t call me that, and I said, _no!”_ He pushed her away, making her stumble into a few other people nearby. He hated it when anyone other than Tony used his pet name, and everyone knew it. “I don’t want to have sex with you, not now, not ever!”

She regained her balance and leveled a glare at him, cheeks burning. “Woah, _fine_ then!”

Loki gazed back coldly at her, getting some small satisfaction when she looked away first. He left her there among the throng of people, a few of her girlfriends rushing up and demanding to know what happened as he turned to wend his way towards indoors.

He _really_ needed to find Tony.

Having lost all traces of his good mood, Loki stalked through the crowd of people, shoving a few out of the way unceremoniously until he found his boyfriend with a group of friends, all chatting amicably. Loki seized Tony’s upper arm in a grip like a vice, plastered a smile on his face and leaned forward to whisper into his ear: “We’re leaving. _Now.”_

Tony was unfazed by his sudden appearance, and made their excuses easily.

“Hey, look, I’ve gotta get going. Loki’s my sober and there’s tutoring or some shit in the morning I have that counts for like, ninety percent of my grade and if I sleep through it I’ll have to pay for another year at this bloody school.”

“Tutoring? Since when did you need tutoring? What class?” Clint demanded suspiciously, but Tony laughed him off. “Since I started failing English, moron. Apparently the professors don’t like it when you use ‘coarse language’ in essays.”

“Tony, you _didn’t!”_ Pepper gave him a long-suffering look, and he smiled in response, moving his arm a little. Loki took the hint and eased off some of the pressure. “Oh my god, get going you idiot, it’s already eleven. If you sleep through it, I _will_ find out!” Pepper yelled at him, pointing her finger threateningly as Loki started dragging him away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t!” He was all chuckles and witty farewells until they got to the front door, where he yanked his arm out of Loki’s hand and rounded on him.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” He demanded, shoulders a tense line as he got into the driver’s side of his car. He waited for Loki to get in to the passenger’s seat before continuing. “You made it pretty damn clear we weren’t sticking around, so I’d kinda like to know why. If this is because you wanted to get back to reading-“

“It’s not, so you can stop assuming.” Loki’s tone was hard and Tony must have wised up to it, because he stopped pressing.

The car trip back to Tony’s apartment was tense and more than a little uncomfortable for both of them as it was spent in silence. Tony eventually spoke after he had closed the door to the apartment behind Loki.

“Loki, seriously, tell me what’s up.”

Loki tensed, clenching his fists and slowly uncurling them one finger at a time to calm himself.

“I don’t like parties. You know that.”

“Yeah, but you’re more sketchy than just nerves over a party. Something happened, didn’t it?” Even though it was phrased as a question, Loki knew it to be a statement. “What went on, Lo?”

Loki caved into Tony’s prodding and the gentle touch on his shoulder where Tony’s hand fitted onto the muscle like it belonged there. He sank into a straight-backed wooden chair by the kitchen table before answering.

“Amora happened. She got a bit handsy and I- overreacted a bit. I’m sorry. I should have kept it together better, I don’t like parties but I should have-“

Tony hushed him, and raised his other hand. “May I?” He gestured at Loki’s face and Loki nodded, indicating that Tony could touch him. Tony’s hand cupped the side of his face and one thumb stroked gently along the line of his cheekbone.

“Whatever she did, you were _not_ overreacting. You said no, right?” Loki nodded again, and Tony continued, “You told her not to and she carried on. She didn’t have your consent, you had every right to be upset. And you came to me,” Tony paused for a minute as if gathering his thoughts, but when the silence stretched on, Loki ended the sentence for him.

“Because I’m yours. Not anyone else’s.”

Tony brushed his thumb across Loki’s lips, a soft glint in his eyes that wasn’t there before. Tony’s voice was husky, “Yes. You’re mine. Where did she touch you, Loki?”

Loki gestured at his wrist first, where she had dragged him by it onto the dance floor. Tony took it between his hands and rolled the limb over, placing a kiss on the inside of Loki’s wrist and another on the back of it before placing it over his heart.

“Mine.” Tony said firmly. “Where else?”

Loki touched his free hand to the collar of his shirt, then tapped his collarbone where she had smoothed the fabric.

Tony let Loki’s hand go against his chest, and Loki let it fall limply beside him as Tony slid the first few buttons of his shirt through their holes and bared the stretch of his shoulder. Loki stopped himself from shuddering as Tony fixed his mouth onto the skin, pressing feather-light kisses against his collarbone before choosing a spot and sucking against it, tongue pushing and teeth marking, leaving a weal when he pulled away.

“Mine.”

He looked expectant, and Loki touched his cheek where Amora had tapped him. Tony moved towards it, kissing him there all along his jaw before running his hand over it only to kiss it again.

“Mine.”

Loki knew what was expected now, and touched his hipbones, his nose screwing up involuntarily at the memory of Amora’s grinding.

Tony’s hands were sure as he lifted the hem of Loki’s shirt, easing the material off over his head rather than undoing the buttons, and leaving Loki sitting in the chair without his shirt on as Tony slid down to rest between his knees on the floor and began nibbling along his hipbones.

Loki didn’t bother to hide his sharp intake of breath, and by the way he got a hand resting against his waist, Tony didn’t care either. He continued to map his way along the jut of Loki’s hips, lips and tongue tracing patterns and leaving small red marks against his pale skin, chasing away all traces of Amora.

“Mine.” Tony said, drawing back.

Loki was practically shivering with anticipation as he gestured to the insides of his thighs and Tony immediately began to undo the button and zip on his jeans. Loki half stood to let Tony pull them down, and waited as he removed Loki’s shoes and socks, then the jeans. Loki was about to sit back down when a hand gripped the waistband of his boxers and _pulled_ , getting them off him very effectively, so he stepped out of the last piece of material and sat down, his ass bare against the cool wood of the chair.

Tony kept looking up at him as he slowly moved between Loki’s legs, then pressed his mouth the inside of his thigh, nipping and mark the pale flesh then soothing with a wash of his tongue. Loki’s thigh was covered in small bruises when Tony turned his head to repeat the process on the other thigh, his breath hot as it passed Loki’s half-hard length. His dick stood to attention at the heat so close to it, and Loki bit back a moan as Tony held his hips and kissed the insides of his knees.

“Mine.” Tony announced. “Anywhere else?”

Loki tried to care that his heart was pounding in his chest, but found that he couldn’t. “No. You got them all.”

Tony’s grin was wolfish. “Good. I don’t like people touching my stuff.”

Loki full on shivered at the implication in the words, and also from the chill of the chair against his bare ass and back. Tony noticed.

“Go to the bed and lie down. Wait there for me.” He instructed, and kissed the inside of each of Loki’s thighs again before standing up and out of his way. Loki tried reaching for his face or hands but Tony grabbed his searching hands and held them together. His voice was firm as he made sure Loki was looking at him, “I said, wait for me there.”

Loki nodded once, and this time when Tony released him he did as he was told and made his way into the bedroom. He resisted the urge to look behind him and see what Tony was doing, knowing that if he did he would probably get in trouble for it. Tony was in control, and there was nothing Loki could do about it except obey. He reached the bed and crawled to the middle, lying with his back propped up against the pillows and his legs slightly spread. He didn’t know what Tony had in mind but the thought of Tony’s hands and mouth doing things like he had to his legs was making Loki impatient, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, begging for attention. He thought of stroking himself while he waited for Tony, but was saved the trouble.

“Did you touch yourself?” Tony walked through the door toward him, shirt and shoes off but pants still on. A tie was wound around one hand, and his face was impassive as he waited for Loki’s response.

Loki shook his head, but Tony mirrored the gesture. “Tell me. Did you touch yourself?”

“No.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth twitched up into a small smirk. “Good. Did you think about it?”

“Yes,” Loki wished he would hurry up, but when Tony began unwinding the tie from around his wrist, Loki realized he was out of luck.

“Put your hands on the headboard, please.” Tony was polite but firm, and it wasn’t a request. Loki obeyed, raising his arms and placing his hands above his head as Tony bound his wrists to the headboard with the tie. He gave it one last experimental tug and stepped back, leaving Loki immobile in the centre of the bed. Loki was beginning to wonder at what Tony had in mind, and began inching his foot towards Tony’s nearest leg. He realized his mistake as Tony stepped back from the foot of the bed, much too far away for contact.

“If you’re going to try and cheat by touching me, I’ll blindfold you. Don’t think about it, just trust me. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Loki nodded, but remembered Tony’s earlier instruction. “Yes, I trust you.”

Tony inclined his head in towards Loki before stepping forward again, within foot reach. Loki didn’t move. “Well done.” Tony’s praise came with a kiss to the arch of Loki’s foot. It tickled and he writhed a bit, making Tony chuckle. He moved across the bed to kiss Loki’s other foot, pressing his fingers into the arch and massaging gently. Tony began slowly working his way up Loki’s body, moving to his ankles, then his calves, knees and thighs where he sucked a few more marks into the skin. Loki lost track of how many times he tried to stifle whimpers, especially when Tony had lifted his legs to press his lips to the backs of his knees. At the first strangled noise, Tony looked up sharply.

“Don’t stop yourself, Loki. I want to hear you. I want to hear the noises you make for _me._ ”

Loki didn’t bother with keeping himself quiet after that, gasping whenever Tony sucked particularly hard and moaning when he reached high enough to mouth at the crease of his thigh and hip. He thought he might actually die when Tony got around to touching his cock, but he figured he had to go some time - may as well go happy and painfully erect.

He felt Tony’s teeth grinning against his skin as he moved, tracing invisible lines along Loki’s body and moving up and away from his erection. Loki wanted to scream with frustration at the slow pace Tony was moving at, taking his own sweet time as he placed kisses all along Loki’s torso and fluttered his fingers against his ribs. Loki could hear his breath, loud and slightly faster than usual, but it hitched when Tony got high enough to latch on to one of his nipples. He couldn’t help the surprised squeak that slipped out of him when he felt teeth and tongue grazing against the taut skin there before being repeated on the other nipple.

Loki arched his spine up into Tony’s mouth, silently urging him lower again but Tony put his hands on Loki’s hips and pinned him down. By the time Tony finally reached Loki’s mouth the skin of his thighs, inner arms and neck were littered with dark hickeys, and Loki’s blood was practically boiling beneath his skin. He kept straining his hips up towards Tony, seeking any kind of friction and more skin, more of everything, _more._ Tony kissed the desperation from him, lower lip gentle against his own before leaning forward more and allowing Loki to claim him with his tongue. Loki took what was offered greedily, yearning for more but knowing he couldn’t have it. He strained against the tie in frustration.

“Loki, if you can’t control yourself, I won’t hesitate to blindfold you.” Tony warned and pulled away, eyes hard. Loki whined and pressed back into the mattress. He wanted Tony, but he wanted to _see_ him too.

“Good. Now, let’s start on the parts of you that she’ll _never_ get to touch.”

Tony leaned over Loki’s hips, looking down and considering him.

“Just touch me already,” Loki barked but it lacked force and the effect was lessened slightly because he was twisting his wrist against the tie in frustration. “God, Tony, just touch me!”

“Is that what you want? You want me to touch you?”

“Yes! Yes, I want you to touch me!”

Tony looked slightly feral as he placed one hand in the centre of Loki’s chest and pushed down. “You don’t get to make demands of me.”

Loki arched his spine trying to counteract the pressure of that one hand forcing him back down. Tony sat right back, removing his hand and fixing Loki with a look that told him in no uncertain terms if he touched Tony he would be punished for it. It was too much for him, having Tony so close but unavailable, and Loki had been yearning for him all evening. Tony’s display of dominance – which was exactly what Loki needed after being come onto by Amora – ignited a fire somewhere in him, and he found that he liked it a lot when Tony told him he was good. But he was bad, he had disobeyed and now he was paying for it. He wasn’t allowed to have the one thing he wanted the most, and a broken sob fell from his lips. Loki pressed his face into his shoulder, angrily wiping as best he could at the tears that sprung up. He didn’t realized he was muttering some of his thoughts until Tony tilted his chin up.

“Hey, you can be good, I know you can. You were good for me before. Do you think you can do it again? Just nod or shake.” Loki took some comfort in the fact that Tony left his fingers against his jaw, no longer denying him. Loki nodded weakly, glad that he was able to stem the flow of tears before they kicked in properly. Tony’s thumb swiped at the corners of his eyes, dispelling the leftover moisture there.

“Good. Relax, Loki. Trust me.” Tony smiled when he saw the tension drain out of Loki’s body.

Tony acquiesced to his earlier request and pressed his mouth against the tight skin of Loki’s cock, mouthing almost thoughtfully at the underside and lighting an almost-kiss on the tip. Loki moaned shamelessly as Tony’s hands pressed against his hips, holding him down out of necessity rather than desire, but his thumb ran over the jut of bone occasionally. Loki felt like he was being drawn out. Tony, moving agonizingly slowly hadn’t even touched him properly. All traces of Amora had been well and truly chased from his body and mind, leaving space only for the searing heat he felt beneath his skin.

“You like that, Lo?”

“No- Yes, but- _Tony._ ” Loki whined, unable to speak coherently with Tony’s tongue tracing patterns against his underside.

Loki writhed as Tony took a little more of him into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the slit, eliciting another moan from him. It was a strange sensation feeling Tony smile around the cock half in his mouth but it wasn’t unpleasant for Loki and he made a note of it to try again later. He was too caught up in the fact that he was now almost fully enveloped in the heat of Tony’s mouth.

Tony responded to Loki’s needy noises as if they were instructions shouted at him, sucking hard enough so that there was heat on all sides of Loki, and it felt like he was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure of it. He groaned particularly loudly when Tony kept up the vacuum-like pressure on him and pressed at the small bundle of nerves just under the head of his penis with his tongue. Broken words were pulled from him, but he didn’t care. Tony had told him to speak, and speak he would.

“Tony- _oh my god-_ yes, _ahh_ Tony, oh…”

“That’s right Lo’, talk to me.”

Loki wasn’t straining against the tie any more, but nor was he completely relaxed into it. His hands we turned over and gripping the edge of the headboard – he couldn’t believe he said he didn’t like headboards when he saw Tony’s bed, he _loved_ them – and the pressure against his wrists was tight but not uncomfortable, a reminder that Tony was in control, but not a threat. It was exhilarating, and Loki arched his spine a little more out of sheer reflex rather than need. Tony had him fully in his mouth now, so there was no space left for him to arch into.

A hand snaked its way up his chest, distracting him from his thoughts when fingers stroked his throat and nudged his bottom lip, pulling them apart. Loki took the digits into his mouth, eager and knowing, even going so far as to nip lightly at the pad of one finger before continuing to cover them in his own saliva. Tony made a pleased noise at the teeth against his finger, and the vibrations it sent around Loki’s cock nearly made him choke on Tony’s fingers, the tendons in his neck standing out. The fingers were removed along with Tony’s mouth, which made a soft, wet pop as he pulled away from the hard flesh of Loki’s penis. Tony put a hand on his inner thigh and pushed them apart, quickly but gently. The first finger was slow, almost reverent and Loki did keen at it, high and needing as Tony slid it in and out of him, murmuring praises.

“Yeah, so good for me Lo, look at you, opening right up for me. You don’t even know it, you’re so good.” He pressed kisses to the inside of Loki’s knee as he slipped a second finger in, and Loki basked in the stretch and slight burn of his muscles because Tony was _in him_ and he was good.

Tony’s pace was slow and hadn’t increased after the initial breach, letting his third finger trace Loki’s rim before joining the other two, Loki’s spit easing their way. Loki canted his hips down, pressing back onto the digits, asking for more and hoping he would receive. He frowned a little when Tony groped around behind him and didn’t come back with lube.

“I told you I would blindfold you if you couldn’t control yourself, Loki. I gave you your chance.” Tony deftly rolled the shirt in one hand and pulled the fingers of his other out of Loki to tie it behind his head. Loki made a noise of protest at the loss, but Tony ignored him, and Loki’s world was reduced to only sound and touch. He became acutely aware of every part of his body, and gasped when those three fingers breached him again.

“I warned you, Loki. You couldn’t control yourself and now you have to face the consequences.” Tony’s voice issued from near his knees again, and he concentrated on finding his exact position. Loki tensed when he felt lips against the inside of his knees, slowly travelling up to his thighs and then back down again. The lips were gone again, and Loki’s brow creased. A particularly sharp thrust of fingers brought him crashing back down from his thoughts with a sharp cry as they crooked and grazed his prostate. He continued to gasp when Tony didn’t revert back to his original pace but kept up with short punishing thrusts that brushed the edge of Loki’s pleasure centre.

“You’re thinking too hard.” Tony’s breath was hot against the shell of his ear, and Loki let out a shaky sigh at it. “Trust me Loki.”

Tony drew his fingers out, and waited. Loki wrestled with himself for a few moments before letting his body go limp. He could feel the heat from Tony’s body between his legs but made no move to get closer to it. He heard a sharp exhale when he relaxed, and knew it was Tony.

Loki heard the rustle of sheets as Tony moved, and forced himself to keep his mind blank. He focused on his other senses, becoming aware of the way the bed tilted underneath him and showed him towards Tony’s body, and how if he quieted his breathing he could hear more acutely the sound of linen moving and Tony’s rushed breathing.

There was a hand on his thigh then, warm and sure as it pushed his legs up, and a soft kiss pressed to the back of his left knee. The bed shifted again as Tony rearranged himself. Loki knew better than to brace himself because if he did, Tony wouldn’t give him anything.

Loki found he liked it, Tony being in charge. It helped him let go, letting Tony give him what he thought was enough and taking what he wanted.

There was a weight nudging at him then, and he forced himself not to seize up in anticipation. Tony noticed, and breathed contentedly by his ear. “You’re doing so well.”

Loki’s breathing hitched as he felt the slip-slide of lube against his hole, and the slight burn as Tony pushed into him, stopping when he could go no further to let Loki adjust – or so Loki thought. Tony stayed nestled in Loki, unmoving, his harsh panting mingling with Loki’s as the seconds passed and he grew more and more impatient. He wanted to say something, to tell Tony to move, _anything,_ but knew he wouldn’t be allowed to. He was going to have to wait it out until Tony decided what he wanted.

Tony didn’t even twitch, didn’t give Loki one inch of the friction he was craving, he just waited in silence.

Eventually, Loki couldn’t do it. He had been treading the path at the very edge of his orgasm since Tony had found his prostate with his fingers and the constant pressure in him was building up so that he knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer.

“Tony,” He whispered, throat dry. “Tony, please, please, move. I just need you to move, I need to feel you in me.” Loki begged.

Lips pressed against his own, soft and reassuring. “I know, Loki, and you feel so good to be in.” Tony started rolling his hips even before he finished speaking, short rhythmic nudges that only moved a fraction but Loki was desperate for anything and moaned at them. It turned into a yelp of pleasure when Tony drew out and slammed back into him, his hands pressing into Loki’s waist hard enough to bruise. He did it again, adjusting the angle a little, seeking that same sweet spot that his fingers had found. Loki yelled again when he felt the blunt head of Tony’s cock ram into it.

His own erection was straining up against his stomach, the tip dragging against his skin and a thin coat of precome. Tony only had to keep thrusting hard into that same spot a few more times before Loki broke and came in streaks between them, hearing white noise from the force of it.

Tony rode it out with him, hips beginning to stutter as he murmured a litany of praises at Loki.

“God Loki, you’re so good for me, you just take me all in… And you came looking for me, because you said you were mine, _god,_ Loki, you’re so fucking good, I love fucking you, oh…”

Loki felt Tony give one last hard push into him before he slumped down a little, the force of his orgasm hitting him almost as forcefully as Loki’s had. He thrust a few more times before folding over onto Loki, the planes of their chests and thighs pressing together as Tony shook and Loki’s breathing evened out.

Loki felt a tugging at the back of his head and his vision returned, showing him Tony’s face only inches away from his own. He wanted to surge forwards and capture his mouth, but the tie still around his wrists wouldn’t let him. Tony did it for him instead, a firm pressure on lips but nothing like the heated sloppy things they had shared earlier. He pulled out at the same time, leaving Loki feeling empty and a little achy. He was glad that the English tutoring Tony had mentioned was fabricated, because he knew he was going to be hobbling for a while the next day.

Loki let his eyes slip closed and heard Tony remove the condom and toss it across the room, too tired and content to make the effort to stay aware.

“Hey, don’t pass out on me just yet Lo.” Tony’s voice was slightly husky and Loki batted his eyelids open again. Tony was undoing the solid knot he had tied to keep Loki’s hands bound. When the fabric was pulled away from them, Loki let his arms fall flat onto the pillows, too tired to try reaching for Tony now that he was allowed to.

His eyes must have slipped closed again, because when he opened them Tony was holding a warm cloth and wiping at the mess on his stomach, humming gently. He noticed Loki stir and smiled at him before tossing the cloth away in the general direction of their bathroom.

“Hey, come on, you can sleep in a minute, I promise.” Tony clambered over Loki and wrested the covers from where they were pinned under him, rearranging his limbs so that they lay comfortably in the bed before pulling the comforter over them both.

Loki wriggled across the gap to curl up against Tony’s side, one arm slung across his waist and his head cushioned on his chest. Tony’s arm wrapped protectively around Loki’s shoulders, and his thumb stroked an arc on Loki’s collarbone, lulling him deeper into sleep.

There was something he wanted to say though, and Loki fought against the pull of unconsciousness long enough to get the words out past his slack jaw.

“You asked before why I didn’t like parties…” Tony hummed in assent,  waiting for him to gather his scrambled thoughts. “…I don’t like sharing you.”

Loki sighed contentedly, satisfied that he had managed to tell Tony why while he was still mostly coherent. The afterglow of their sex and the effects of the day had caught up to him, dragging him into sleep, but not before he felt a kiss pressed to the top of his thoroughly ruffled hair.

“And right you are. You don’t have to share what’s yours. Goodnight, Loki.”

The chest beneath him moved as Tony did, shuffling further down the bed so that he was comfortable. They fell asleep like that, with Loki in Tony’s arms listening to the steady beating of his heart and the pace of his breaths.

It was Loki’s last thought before he fell asleep that he didn’t regret agreeing to go to the party with Tony. If anything, he would quite like to go to another if it was going to be anything like this one had been.


End file.
